Fly Away From Your Past
by DragonWinglet
Summary: Go ahead. Try. The Teen Titans got a new member with a sketchy backround. But when her past comes back to haunt her, can Ghost get over her fear, and face the thing that has haunted her for years? Disclamer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, Maximum Ride, or anythind else I might use in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

Jumping out of the tree I was sleeping in, I landed with a 'Thump!' that a normal person wouldn't hear. 'You're not normal?' you ask. Why I'm glad you asked! No, I'm not. I have wings. And super light bones. And DNA in my blood cells. And extra large lungs and air sacs. And the power to control the weather (in a concentrated area), see the future and feel emotions. Not only my own emotions, but other people's too. I know dear reader. Your eyes are about as big as dinner plates as you whisper "How?". Let me tell you, I wasn't born like this. I wasn't given these powers by my fairy godmother waving her wand around going bippity-boppity-boo. Life isn't like that. And if you are some kid that I just ruined your idea of life, READ THE RATING! I was a teat tube baby in a laboratory/prison. I grew up there, an experiment, lab rat, if you will. I am only 98% human. Trust me the other 2% made a big difference. The other 2% is avian (bird), hence the wings. When I escaped, I was on the run. I came to JumpCity, because it's easier to hide in a big city. I enjoyed the feeling of the darkness surrounding me. My wings were jet black, as were my clothes. My skin was pale though it was mostly covered by my black jeans, tucked into black combat boots, a black cami peeking out from under a black windbreaker. I even had black fingerless gloves on. My hair was a silvery blonde with streaks of every natural hair color in it, and reached down to my thighs.

As I walked, I sloppily braided my hair. I shivered as an icy wind nipped at my face and exposed fingers. After I finished braiding my hair, I put my hood up and let my braid hang out over my shoulder. I let my bang fall in front of my eyes. By now the sun was rising. It was around seven o'clock in the morning. I took a deep breath and headed towards a large tower shaped like a giant 'T'

It was time to meet The Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I probably have put this in my first chapter, but I'm new at this, so don't kill me! **

Chapter 2: A Long Day

I walked along the long path leading up to Titans Tower. I was nervous, and my stomache was jumpy. I had flown over to the island, and, well, here I was. Right in front of their door. _Well, here goes,_ I thought to my self, and the doorbell. As I was waited for the responce, I realised what a mess I was. I tried to remember the last time I'd had a shower. I don't stink, I'm just covered in dirt. I think the last shower I had was in that hotel. Three weeks ago. Not bad. Or had the Eracers (Giant, bloodthirsy, crazy lupine, or wolf, human hybrids) chased me out too early? Sigh.

My thoughts were inturupded by the door open. A tall, mustled (at least the part of him that wasn't mechanecal was mustled) dark skinnedguy stood in front of me.

"Are you Ghost?" He asked

"Who wants to know?" Don't blame me, it was a knee jerk reaction, I was very paranoid (not a pycological thing, just something you get from growing up in dog crates) and I had never been schooled in the way of manners.

"The Teen Titans, and I'm Cyborg." he said. He didn't seem offended by my behavior, though, so I said,

"I gathered. Yeah, they call me Ghost."

"Nice to meet ya, 'lil lady," he said, shaking my hand. He smiled at me and said "This way upstairs."

He led me to an elavator, then to a slining meatal door. I heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, WE ARE NOT DONE INTERVIEWING! IT'S ONLY 7 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" someone shouted so loud that it made me jump. Like I said, Paranoia is a survival tactic.

"Sorry about them. We're all very tired of intervieving people." I nodded at him. As soon as we got intto the room, my jaw dropped. There was an impressive kitchen nook, with a breakfast bar, a few tables. But what was most impressive, a half circle couch in front of a giant TV with all the latest and most awesome videogame systems on it. Thwere was also a multiple screen computer system that I was itching to get my fingers on. That was another thing. I was a genies for anything electric, of cars and motercycles, and other things like that. I looked at people sitting in chairs around what I've come to think of as 'The Stage'. There was a guy with a green and red suit with a 'R' on his chest, and spiky hair and a domino mask. A pale girlwith purple hair, pircing, yet gaurded purple eyes, a redd crystal in the middle of her forehead, a black long-sleeved leotard, and and a floor length blue cloak. A tall girl with ruby red hair, emrald eyes, a tan complexion that looked almost orangish, and a purple shirt that exposed some of her toned stomach, a short purple skirt, a pair of tall purple boots, and some purple glovettes. And a green dude with pointy ears, fangs, green curly hair, and a purple and black suit on. He, I presume had been the one being shouted at. My thoughts were confirmed when he said, looking me up and down, "I guess we can do ONE more interview." I rolled my eyes as Cyborg took his seat.

"I'm Robin the leader of this team, and this is Raven" He gestured to the girl in the cloak, "Starfire" The tall girl with red hair "Beastboy" the green duds that smelled bad, "and you already met Cyborg. And you are?" He asked me politley.

"I'm ghost," I said quietly. The girl named Starfire let out a stream of questions.

"Where did you come from, how did you get here, whats your favorite color, will you be my friend?" I took a startled step back.

"A tree, I flew, Black and sure?" It was going to be a LONG day.

**I Hope you like my story so far. One reviwer (my only one I think) said that she saw some Maximum Ride in this. They would be right. I did base Ghost off of the bird kids in Max Ride. She will be the only bird kid, though, I swear! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I really think this will develop into a good fanfic, so I will try to update as much as possibble! I got a review saying that Ghost was kinda turning into a Mary Sue, so I will try my best ****NOT**** to turn her into that! Keep reading!**

Chapter Three: The Interview

"What can you do?" Robin asked me.

"Well, I can fly, of course," I said untucking my wings a bit. "And I can kinda control weather, see the future, and feel basic emotions."

"Oh, really?" Beastboy said, "Then what are we thinking?"

"Thinking and feeling are two different things, dum-dum." I said. "You are tired, Robin is consetraded, Starfire is Hyper, Cyborg is bored, and Raven is... All I feel is serenity." Robin nodded, then said,

"What did you mean when you said you 'kinda controlled' weather?"

"I can only make a drizzle, a thin fog, and when I consentrate really, really, really hard, I can make a headache, a weak lightning bolt and a faint pop thet I think should be thunder." I said, somewhat reluctantly. Robin nodded.

"Give us a minute to deside."

"WAIT" Cyborg's shout was so sudden that I almost jumped 10 feet into the air. "Do you like bacon!" He asked. I blinked, supurised.

"Who dosen't?" I answered hesatantly. The girl named Raven rolled her eyes. They split into their sub-group, and I stood, nervousness shooting through me.

**I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger :3. Thanks for the reviwes! **

**~DragonWinglet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier! Soo... I'm just going to start writing now!**

Chapter Four: Training

I saw the group as Robin turned to me. I jumped up from where I had been sitting on the floor, lotus style.  
Cyborg want over and vaulted over the couch and grabbed a video game controller as Starfire followed and jumped up and down excitedly while he started playing. The girl called Raven swept out of the room like a shadow. The green guy, Beastboy I think it was, went over to the kitchen area and pulled an unappetizing cube of tofu out of it. Robin walked up to me.

"You can stay the night here, and we will train in the morning. There we will see if you can keep up with the Teen Titans." A bucket of excitement coursed through my veins, making my skin feel white hot and freezing cold at the same time. Just as fast as it came, it faded. What if I wasn't good enough? About this time I realized that Robin was still talking.

"- to the room you will be staying in." He walked over to the sliding door and I followed him. "We have a few extra bedrooms in the Tower. Just down the hall, and the third door on the left." I smiled at him and nodded. "Do you have any stuff?"

"Just this, thanks!" I said holding up a backpack. He nodded and turned to go back into the common room.

I walked down the hallway and counted the doors. At the third door, I opened it. It was a sliding door, like the one in the common room, but it wasn't automatic. I glanced around. It was pretty blank. There was a dresser, a large bed, a closet, a desk, and my favorite part, a large glass wall that jutted out a few feet, and hung over the ocean with a glass floor. I tossed my bag on the bed (I had never been one for neatness. Part of living on the streets), and walked over to the window. There was a curtain in the wall over the window, and so I had to walk through it  
to get there. I stood over the ocean. I wasn't worried about the glass breaking, because, you know, I can fly. Opening the curtain, and tying it there, I grabbed my bag and tossed my three other pairs of jeans into the dresser along with my four other shirts, and five pairs of socks, all of which had some various types of stains on it. I headed back to the common room, with my laptop in hand. As soon as I walked through the sliding door, I felt awkward. I had never been in society, or at least with the little amount of people that acully noticed her.

She was about to turn around when an abnoxtious alarm filled the Tower. I stood there as Raven ran past me into the common room. Robin speed-typed something into one of the computers.

"Control Freak. He's busting up a video game store!" Robin said all business.

"You would think that he would give up after the first thousand times that we busted him." Beastboy said.

"I thought he was in jail!" Cyborg said as they rushed past me, out of the room. I just stood there, not sure if I should follow. Starfire turned around and addressen me.

"Friend Ghost, will you come with us to join in the kicking of Control Freak's butt?"

"Am I allowed to?" I asked.

"Of course! We could use all the help we need!" Robin said coming back to see what was up. I shrugged and ran after them.

"Starfire, Beastboy, Raven fly there, we will be there as soon as we can. Ghost-" I cut Robin off.

"I'll follow them." I said pointing at the three flying ones. He looked suprised for a moment then seemed to remember that I could fly. I took a running start of about fifteen feet, and took off. I hovered there, well kinda hovered. I got about ten feet higher, then fell ten feet with each stroke of my wing. The group stared at me for a little, and then Robin snapped them all to attention again. We flew off, and I had no problem keeping up with Starfire Raven and Beastboy. When I'm strolling, or going at a steady pace, I can go about nintey mph. When I sprint, I can go anywhere from 150-250 mph, and in a dive, I've been clocked over 300 mph.

The group met up at the video store, that looked like the parking garage at the School after I wired the bomb in that one guys car. Jacka**. I walcked in and saw that he had a REEEAAALLLLLY awesome remote, that he was controlling various things in the store, even the candy! Woah.

"Control Freak, looks like you've run out of bandwidth." (A/N: Sorry, I suck at cheezy one liners)

"Oh, so if it isn't my old nemices, the Teen Titans!" A short, middle aged, overwight man with long red greasy hair. He hadn't noticed me, but the entire group launched into action. Robin launched himself at a squishy looking alien thing, Ravin chanted something that sounded 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos', and controlled a crate to crash into a Dragon looking thing. I didn't see what the rest of the Team was doing because I was attacked by... WAIT FOR IT... DARKSPAWN! From DragonAge! I felt like a regular Alistair! I had erm... lets just say gotten rid of the darkspawn, and I tuned back into the battle. All I heard was a nasal voise, monolauging. I turned back to the rest of the Team. And my jaw dropped. They were all stuck and Control Freak was like I said, Monolauging. Facepalm. I ran at his back, gave a hard roundhouse kick to his side, and kicked the remote out of his hand. As it flew into the air, I cought it.

"Don't you know that villians that monolauge NEVER win?!" When I finished saying that, I crushed his remote in my hand. All the creachers melted and/or collappesed. When we got back to the Tower, Robin said,

"Titans, meet our newest member. Ghost, you are a Teen Titan!" My jaw dropped as he handed me a communicator. Right then a call came in on the jiant screen. When I saw who it was, I did the most intellegent thing in the universe. I ran to the bathroom and barfed.

* * *

**I know it is a long chapter, but I couldn't get everything in inside a short chapter. I might not be able to update all that often, I have school and my extra music stuff, so, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paste your document here...**

**Hiii! Sorry I didn't update in a long time! I could give you a gazillion excuses, but I'm just gonna say that I was lazy :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Max Ride. I just stalk Ghost in my free time.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Zander Willow

Okay, so I didn't barf. I just went to the bathroom to hide. I ran cold water over my hands and wiped it onto my face. I stayed in the bathroom long enough to collect myself, then went casually walked out.

"-our experiment, subject oh-six, you would be rewarded handsomely. You see, subject oh-six is very dangerous, as it has never reached it's full potential," the man on the screen said. I walked into view and said, "You know what irks me, Zander Willow?" I pronounced his name with disgust. "When people call me 'it'. It makes me feel inanimate." The rest of the Titans gaped at me for a second, then turned back to Willow.

"Ah, subject oh-six, glad to see you're still alive. We wouldn't want our most prized multi-million dollar experiment getting it's self killed."

"You're their experiment?" Raven said, in a tone of guarded incredulity, yet still in her trademark monotone. Wow. I nodded.

"This is you're experiment?!" Robin said. After Willow nodded, Beastboy exploded.

"She's a human being!" I rolled my eyes as Willow snorted.

"Not completely. She is only 98% human, the other bit is avian." In answer to Beastboy's puzzled look, I said, "Bird."

"Subject oh-six is the property of Willow Corporations. It you do not return it, you will pay." Willow said menacingly. If I keep rolling my eyes, they will fall out of my head.

"In your dreams, loser," Beastboy growled.

"Yes, you mean person, it is in your dreams," Starfire clarified. I was amazed. No one had ever stood up for me like that before, except- well, it doesn't matter. Willow only smiled.

"Be prepared," I think one of my eyes fell out that time. Zander Willow was always so melodramatic. I walked over to the remote, and turned the television off, ending the call in the process.

"What did he mean, we would pay?" Beastboy said, serious for once.

"Well, he's probably gonna send his erasers to attack ya'll, and capture me to go back to the school as well,"

"Erasers?" Robin asked.

"Ya know how I'm a human-avian hybrid? Well, they are human-lupine,"

"Wolf," Raven said in answer to Beastboy's puzzled look.

"So how do we prepare?" Robin asked, taking that annoying leadership tone of voice again.

"You don't. I'm getting out of here, so as not to hurt any of ya'll in the crossfire." Beastboy scoffed as Cyborg said,

"Ghost, do you really think that we would let you face those sons of—I mean those jerks alone? Not a chance." I know what you're thinking. I argued. I didn't let them help. I have to admit, I sort of wanted to refuse. But inside, there was one of those not so small, very annoying voices going 'Say yes, say yes!'. I was trying to say 'I need to do this alone,' but what came out was, "Sure, no problem". Accompanied by a smile!

* * *

**Sooo…I'm holding chapter six hostage until I get six new reviews! And, I want to thank everyone who reviews, again! I love ya'll! By the way, imma take out the RobxGho, and putting in BBxGho. Okay, so anyway, bye!**

**~DragonWinglet out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! You should be proud of me for updating so early! I actually write these at school, and I have a lot of free time there, but I don't have all that time to type them up at home, so deal with it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Max Ride. I just die the highlights into Max's hair.

Chapter Six: The Dream

"So how are we gonna fight these 'Erasers'?" Robin asked. "And you need to tell us about Willow Corp.." I sighed.

"Al right. The Erasers are human-lupine hybrids, right? Well, they morph. They get snouts. They get claws and fangs, and out weigh me by at least 200 pounds, all of it muscle. Some of them have wings, but they fly like refrigerators. With wings. The only fact that we can beat them is we are small, fast and agile. Willow Corp. is where I was created. They illegally experiment on kids. Most of them don't live past a few months, the lucky ones live a year maybe two. Us and the Erasers are the only ones that live longer then that. If their DNA doesn't unravel first, they have a programmed expiration date. I don't. We're the only ones that live past about six years, as far as I know."

"Us? We?" Raven asked, in her so practiced monotone.

"Yeah, the fl— erm, never mind." Raven looked like she was about to pry, but Robin met her eyes and shook his head. I felt suspicion rolling off of Raven, and confusion rolling off of Robin.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, other then when I got my Titans communicator. I fell into bed that night and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_ I was standing on a cliff overlooking the sparkling ocean. The stars were being reflected against the pulsing waves. The moon was a silver sliver above me, but I could see fine. Raptor vision. The moon was momentarily blotted out as a guy, about my age came up the ledge and landed in front of me. He had black hair, olive skin, was wearing black clothes, but the most awesome thing about him was his eyes. They were so black that you couldn't see the pupils. He caressed my check. An involuntary shudder passed through me. No words passed between us, but the love that was in his gaze was truth enough. Then Fang pulled back and took off. I tried to call after him, but my voice didn't seem to be working. The scene changed. It turned from a heaven of my dreams into the hell that has haunted my nightmares forever. I gasped as I saw Angel, my baby being carted out, her normally soft fluffy curls, matted and bloody. The whitecoats were saying something like how 'an experiment failed'. Then the Gasman was carted out, followed by Nudge, Iggy, Max and finally Fang. I heard someone scream, and then realized that it was me. The anguish that I felt I will never be able to explain in real terms, but I wanted to wail it out. Rip those whitecoats limb from limb. I felt the warm tears rolling down my face. I heard Zander Willow's voice from the ceiling. _

_ "Look at what you did, girl. I knew I could count on you. I knew we could turn you." I made a gurgling sound in the back of my throat of pure despair, then fell to my knees, sobbing. _

When I woke up, I was drenched in sweat. I gasped for breath, and then realized that I was crying. Not the wailing, dirty crying. Not the lip curling, can't-get-a-breath crying. Just the silent tears flowing down my face. I let them fall without whipping them away. I deserved them. For not saving them. For not saving him.

* * *

I know the last part wasn't Teen Titans, but I wanted to add the Flock (Maximum Ride). So deal with it. I know I said that I wasn't gonna update until I had 6 reviews, but I couldn't sleep. So be happy! REVIEWWWWW! They make me feel so happy, and fuzzy inside. I guess that's where fluff is generated. Okay, so some food for thought. In Harry Potter, why do the paintings and pictures in Hogwarts, and St. Mungo's talk, but the pictures that move don't? It would be so cool to talk to Harry's parents. Okay, no more rambling.

~Fly on, Winglet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I feel like I need to make up for not updating in ages. That's why I'm updating so often now. Just be happy that I'm updating at all XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, or Maximum Ride. I just go out and buy Robin more hair jell when he runs out.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Willow's Vengeance

I got up around five-thirty in the morning, and decided to go for a flight. I went to the roof and let my self fall off of it. I had my communicator, so if the Team needed me, they could just call me.

Flying. It is so amazing; I can't describe it in words. Think of a Roller Coaster, like the Momba, and loose the cars under you. Maybe add a little bit of bird poop, and swallowing of bugs. Especially when you angle your self downward and tuck your wings in, creating an aerodynamic bird-kid. Just keep your mouth closed. You might feel the same if you went sky-diving. Not attached to a trainer, but alone. Without a parachute. Don't try this at home kids! I bring new meaning to the Kelly Clarkson song 'Breakaway'. I literally spread my wings and learn how to fly. You can always improve your flying skills as well. It's not like walking, but like writing. The more you watch birds do it (I had to live for a few months with hawks.) and you do it better. The more you read, the better you write. My rambling about flying aside, I flew, and banked, and dived, and swallowed bugs. When I was calm, I turned around and flew back to the Tower and checked the time. Six o'clock. I jumped into the shower. I know what you're thinking. No I do NOT use products on my feathers. As Fang once said, when you find bird-kid wing-shampoo, you can call me. So I got out of the shower, and got out my laptop. I booted it up and opened my dream journal. Now, I'm not some sap that makes up meaning for my dreams. You know how I said that I could see the future? Well it doesn't come to me as I hold my hands over a crystal ball. It comes to me in dreams. And I don't know that the 'prophecy' comes to me until it happens. I also sometimes get whispers of something. Once I felt 'heartbreak', not the feeling, but I _saw _it, like in the future. I though that it was some dolt that was gonna be broken up with, no big deal. No big deal, that is until that lady collapsed of heard failure. So I recoded that horrible dream, and sighed.

Going downstairs into the common room was like walking into a war zone. Yay World War III! I stood in the doorway with my computer under my arm, wearing a tightish black t-shirt, torn up black jeans, my combat boots, and my signature windbreaker and fingerless gloves. Raven was in a blue t-shirt, jeans and had her cloak on. Starfire and Cyborg looked like they normally did. Beastboy and Robin both wore sleeveless muscle shirts and, of course, Robin had his mask on. Beastboy and Cyborg were throwing waffles at each other. Robin was staring at Starfire as she cheered the waffle throwers on. Beastboy caught sight of me and grinned. I rolled my eyes at him (A/N: Ghost does that a lot, doesn't she?) as I went to the couch. Something wasn't right. I dropped my laptop on the couch and then whirled around. Just in time to see a waffle flying towards my face. My quick reflexes let me snatch it out of the air and launch it back at Beastboy, where it exploded against his face.

"DON'T throw waffles at me." I growled, and I have to admit that I sounded pretty damn menacing when I want to. The room froze.

"Sorry!" Beastboy said hurriedly. I cracked a nervous smile at the group that stared at me. Luckily the alarm went off. And the group ran off to suit up. Except for me, Cyborg and Starfire. Robin was back first, and looked up where we needed to go.

"Something's busting up downtown. Raven handed me something. A masquerade mask.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"You need to keep your identity secret." Raven stated simply. I nodded and slipped it on. No time to ask questions now. We ran after the others and went to our respective places. Cy and BB in the T- Car. Robin on the R-Bike. Starfire took off with her jingle, Raven and I with more respectable 'swoosh's.

I took a deep breath of the cold, thin air, felt my wings moving rhythmically and powerfully, I felt as if I was in, like, zen mode, bro. So anyway, I was flying over the ocean, being all zen, when we saw a cloud. A cloud of flying erasers. Time to fight the Willow's vengeance. Sighing I pulled out my communicator.

"Up ahead of us, about 60 degrees, twenty knots. Willows vengeance. About twenty of 'em."

* * *

**Okay so I probably got the number thingies really wrong. Don't blame me. I wrote this at school, so I was asleep. Now imma little hyper, so imma go get some ice-cream for lunch.**

**~Winglet out**

**PS: NUTELLA!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I really want to thank ScarredSkull, Cloud81234, GS Girl, and Galefire. Thank you soooooo much for updating! I'm really happy that ya'll review! Galefire, Keerocks, MickChick125, and ScarredSkull for putting this on your favorite list. And all you others who put me on any kind of alert! You all make me feel so happy inside, and I dance around my room until I feel like the posters on my wall are laughing at me XD.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TT or Max Ride. I'm just a waitress at Raven's favorite depressing café.

Chapter 8: The Fight

Living my life, you would understand what a waking nightmare it is. A scary lab for the first ten years of my life. When I finally escaped, I had four years of safety with the fl—four years of safety. And they start hunting me down again. Again. Do you see a bit of a cycle here? Lemme spell it out for you. I thought that I was safe with the Titans, but no. Here are the things that have haunted my past forever. Erasers. I mean, I'm not going back to that prison. Just stop trying! Okay, rant aside, I now hit the imaginary unpause button. So, the cloud of Erasers were heading towards us. Yay. I did a 360 (easier said than done while flying), and see it's only the 20. Piece of cake. We—I mean I—could fight 20 of them in our—in my sleep. My communicator beeped. I flipped it open.

"They stopped wrecking up town. Those you see must be the only ones there." Robin's voice crackled over the comm. Unit. I nodded into the video thingy. I had come to a stop, not hovering, but moving up and down with every stroke. Then the erasers caught up to us. Everything went into fight-mode, all fast and slow at the same time, and everything red. I kicked and punched, and wailed on Erasers. I grabbed one of their wings and pulled them together, a trick the flock and I learned when we were first learning how to fly. Max had forbidden us from doing it to each other. He fell down to the ground and disappeared into the water with a white puff of water. I felt a smack on the side of my face, felt a handful of claws rip through the skin on my check. I went with the momentum and spun around and hit him with a really strong roundhouse kick. **(A/N: Imma just gonna skip the rest of the fight, so straight to the end of the fight!)** I held a hand over my nose and took a deep breath.

CRACK

I popped the broken nose back into its place. Ouch. So, I heard my communicator beep and flipped it open.

"We took care of them. No need to come up here or anything. That means you, Beastboy." Raven said. **(A/N: Whenever I say Ghost open's her comm., she is opening it so it shows all five of the other Titans.)**

"Sorry," Beastboy wined. I rolled my eyes as we turned around and headed back to the Tower.

So, I know that it was short, but I wanted to get this out before I went to the Renaissance Festival tomorrow. So here it is. Winglet's words of wisdom for today: Sparkly ninjas with Unicorns as their steeds!

~Winglet out XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Cowers behind a kevlar-clad bodyguard. Soo... It might be late, but at least I got it out! You should be proud. So here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Healing

"Ouch," I said meekly Raven held a glowy blue hand over my face. Broken noses are not fun. After a flash of piercing pain, amazing relief hit me. I sighed, and BB ran in.

"Yo! Who wants to play video games?!" I stood up fingering my nose in disbelief.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, I'll kick your sorry a*s." Beastboy snorted.

"Yeah right! I'm the best player EVAH!" I chuckled and shook my head as we walked into the common room.

"Whaddya wanna play?" BB asked.

"You got Mass Effect 3? I've already finished 1 and 2.

"Erm, no. We only have these two," he said, gesturing to the two on the coffee table. I grinned and pointed to the one where you fight with robots. Fun.

-I~I~I-

"God, you're KILLING me!" BB groaned, as I beat him for the twenty-third time. We had switched games some time ago, and I rock at both of them.

Robin walked in, wearing his serious face. Oh yay. He walked over to us and said to me, "Come on. We need to talk." I hesitantly stood and followed him into a small, crazy claustrophobia inducing room. I looked around me. It was the interrogation room.

* * *

Bom bom bom... So yeah! Tell me what you like about it! Tell me what you hate about it! Flame me, see if I care! Feel free to point out any criticisum! Correct any errors (like my spelling of critisum)! Eat a unicorn! Kill a zombie! Never waste nutella! Winglet's wize words of the day are over!

~Winglet out


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! New chapter! Okay, so I need ya'll to read the author's note on the bottom as well. So, yeah! And I realised that I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so I'll put two here. **

**Disclaimer: Own still do I not. Curse you cruel life. **

**Disclaimer: It's been one line. Still no own. **

* * *

Chapter Ten: Interrogation

I looked at Robin.

"Why am I in the interrogation room?" I asked, deceptively light.

"I need to ask you a few questions. Sit," he replied.

"I don't take orders. If you have something to say, say it," I said. I was already getting twitchy from sitting in the confined room. I did my best to block memories of other confined spaces such as this one.

"Did you tell them our location?"

"No not on my life,"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I swear in the Flock's grave,"

"Who's the Flock?"

"Who's your family?"

"I'm not telling you anything of the sort,"

"Then I'm not telling you who the flock is. They are _my _family." Robin stood up and rubbed his temples.

"Do you work for Willow Corp.?"

"As much as you work for Wayne Enterprises." That was a daring move. I was revealing, or at least implying, that I knew Robin secret identity. And before you all think 'Now that's so Mary Sueish of you!', listen to my reasoning. Like, two days after Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, adopts Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Robin appears by Batman. AND the Robin age range matches Grayson's. So it was pretty obvious. Ya know, it you think about it.

"Are you implying that you are somehow related to Zander Willow?"

"Are you implying that you are somehow related to Bruce Wayne?" I replied, cocking an eyebrow. His face grew into a scowl as he realized that I had him trapped. He sighed.

"Why are you so hostile?" he grumbles.

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you always ask such stupid questions?" Right then the alarm went off. I slid the masquerade mask back on and ran out to the common room. Robin typed a bunch of stuff into the computer thingy, and his mask narrowed.

"Red X," he said, his voice lased with venom.

* * *

**Read this note!  
Okay, so I have a few questions!**

**1) Should I bring the Flock into this, or just keep their memories?**

**2) What pairings should I use?**

**3) Would you kill me if I put a wee bit of Ghost/Red X here?**

**4) I'm thinking about wraping it up soon, should I keep it going? **

**5) Should the school get Ghost, then we have some amazing escape scene?**

**Yay! Revew! Flame, see if I care! Ask questions! Eat lots because it's thanksgiving! Hug a unicorn!**

**~Winglet out **


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I know I haven't updating latley, but... well... school. Ya'll know. More questiones at the end, so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Red X

_"Red X," Robin said, his voice laced with venom. _

I shot a puzzled look to Raven, and Starfire spoke up.

"Friend Ghost, the X of Red is and evil super-villain who stole a suit that friend Robin created to deceive Slade." Now I got it.

We all loaded into the T-Car and headed out. Being in the T-Car is like the pause in Left 4 Dead when you get on the elevator; lalala, Musac, then, HEY! Zombies.

So anyway, as soon as we got out, all h*ll broke loose. There was this guy in a black suit and grey gloves with X's on the back of the hands. There was a grey skull like face on the mask, and he had a black cape with the edged frayed and cut up. A large red 'X' rested on the middle of the chest. I wonder why he's called Red X? Robin's mask narrowed.

"You're time is up Red X!" Robin growled. Guys just don't get over being embarrassed.

"Why, who do we have here?" the mask was on me.

"Me? I'm nobody." I said, pulling an Odysseus. Right then, Robin yelled 'Titans, GO' and the fight started.

**(A/N: Not good at fight scenes, so read at your own risk!)**

Robin pulled out his bo staff, and started a ninja fight with Red X, until said anti-villain threw him into a pile of crates. Raven levitated towards him.

"Azarath Metrion Zin—MMPH!" Her mouth was covered in a… red x. This dude must like red 's… I ran around to Robin in the pile of crates. The fight raged on behind me. I knelt by Robin.

"Where's the heart of the suit? Like, the center of the machine?"

"What?"

"Center of suit. Where?" I said, speaking slowly like I was talking to someone that didn't speak English very well.

"The 'X' in the middle of the suit," he said, trying to get up, but his foot was stuck underneath a crate. I tried, but I couldn't lift it.

"Just go get X," he said after a moment of silent struggle.

I nodded as I took off.

**Robin POV**

I watched as Ghost took off, and she fluttered up to the rafters. Yeah, I just said fluttered.

Red X had just shot BeastBoy with an 'X' that turned into red sticky goo of death that covered him and he quickly turned back to normal. The rest of the team was out as well.

"Now, I only count five of you. Did nobody get scared and run off. I do remember wings," he said, and right then and I winced as he spun around, looking right at where she was.

Ghost wasn't there. Wow. That chick was called Ghost for a reason. I quickly looked around and saw Ghost silently walking up behind him. I grinned. Just then, he spoke up again.

"Come on. You can't hide forever. Where are you?" He said it right as she tapped on him and said "Boo.", causing him to jump and whirl around. He threw a kick. Ghost blocked. They fought, neither of them landing a solid blow. I furrowed my brow; Ghost's fighting style was anything _but_ honorable. The way she was raised, she was street fighting.

Then it happened. She left her left side open. Red X shot an X out of his left hand, and pinned her left wrist against the wall. She was jerked back, and stumbled. Red X approached her.

"So, nobody, now will you tell me your name?" he asked, his voice still cocky, but no longer hostile. She grinned at him. He took a step closer to her, and she lifted her feet up, making me wince, as she put all her weight all on her left hand. She kicked him hard in the middle of the chest, right on the 'X', and he flipped, landed hard on his feet and slid. I shook my head. If this was her plan, we're all going to die here.

"My name's Ghost," she said as he recovered. I saw her relax, her breathing regulated, and it made me wonder what she was up to. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked right at the 'X' in the middle of the chest.

BANG

I blinked, and played back what had happened in my mind. There had been a yell, a flash and a bang, and now X was lying across the room, unconscious. So was Ghost, hanging by her wrist and the rest of the Titans were stirring.

"Oh, friend Robin! What happened to friend Ghost?!" Starfire asked, floating over to him.

"She knocked Red X with a lightning bolt, and it took some out of her. Could you lift this crate?" I asked. She nodded and ran over to me, lifting the crate. I jumped up from the crate and ran over to the limp form that was Ghost. I heard the rest of the Titans moving behind me.

"Dude, we got him? Awesome!" BeastBoy said.

"Boo-yeah!" Cyborg yelled.

"What happened to Ghost?" the monotone voice of Raven came from my shoulder as I pried Ghost's wrist from the wall.

"She got X with a lightning bolt, and it knocked her out." I said again. I got her wrist away from the wall, and she slid down the wall. I leaned her up against the cold aluminum wall of the warehouse, just as she stirred and a thin moan escaped her lips. Her eyes flicked open.

"Well that was shocking," she said tiredly. I smiled as she got up and we headed out to get the police.

* * *

**Okay, sothe people who answered the questions, well here are the answeres. No Ghost/X. Someone asked for Ghost/Robin, and Ghost will be captured soon. **

**I've noticed that there aren't many Cyborg stories AT ALL, so I wanna write one. Would you read it?**

**I have no idea about Cyborg's backstory, i'm going to look that up, but if anyone wants to give me any information, please do.**

**Oh yeah, and someone asked me how old they are: Robin: 17, Cyborg:18, Starfire: 17, Raven: 16, BeastBoy: 17, Ghost: 16**

**I will probably make a Christmas and New Years themed mini story in this story; I will also take suggestions. Sooo... Review! Ask questions! Propose constuctive critisisum! Flame me, see if I care! Eat cookies! Open presents! Set your teachers pants on fire! Trolololololololo. **

**~Winglet out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I updated in a timley fashion! Yeah! So Christmas! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Christmas!

So, after the Red X fiasco, I had been bombarded by the press, and now a week later, they were kind of backing off. I repeat _kind of_. So I had been hiding out in the Tower.

I heard Starfire humming a Christmas carol outside my door, then a knock.

"Come in!" I called, closing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for the millionth time. I didn't mind as Dumbledore was about to die.

"Friend Ghost!" she came in, a large smile on her face, "How would you like to journey with me to the mall of shopping to buy presents for the upcoming holiday of Christmas?" That surprised me, and I smiled. I loved Christmas; presents, food and the smell of gunpowder. So I've had some untraditional Christmases. Can't blame me!

"Sure Star. Question; are we going in secret identities, or dressed in uniforms?" I asked.

"Uniforms, of course! I will meet you in the room of the commons, I want to go get friend Raven," she said. I grinned, as it is hard not to grin when Starfire is grinning at you. She turned towards the door, and I quickly tied my mask on and walked to the common room.

The mall. Probably one of my least favorite places to be, below parks, but above, say, dog crates and elevators. We walked around until we agreed to split up and buy the gifts on our own. I turned towards a music store. Walking along the shelves lined with good albums, I grabbed a handful of Evanasance albums for Raven. Even if she didn't know them, she would love these. For BeastBoy, I grabbed some Greenday. Standing in line I noticed that I got a lot of stares. I wonder… oh, yeah. I'm a superhero now. Not only am I pretty tall, about five nine, but I was also really thin. All in all, I had the body shape of an Olympic swimmer. There's bird genes for you.

A little girl walked up, a small note book in her hand.

"Excuse me, but are you Ghost, the newest Teen Titan?" a woman behind the girl asked.

"Yeah," I said, unfolding one of my wings a little. I kept my wings loosely over my shirt most of the time, now that I was Ghost the superhero.

"Can I have your autograph?" the little girl asked.

"Sure," I said with a small grin. She handed me a pen and I looked at the paper; the rest of the Titans signatures were there as well. I signed it. As the girl was squealing and saying 'thank you' over and over again, the mother grinned at me.

"Thanks. She's a huge Titans fan,"

"No problem." I said to her, and to the girl I said, "Go show that off to some of your friends,"

"I will I will!" This fame thing was fitting me.

I stepped up in line, and I was up at the register. As I paid for my things, the girl at the register, who was about my age asked for my autograph as well. I signed it.

"Thanks. My brother's a huge titan fan." She said, grinning at me.

"No problem," I said.

As I walked out of the store, I pulled out my Communicator.

"Ghost calling Starfire," I said.

"Starfire here," her face crackled on the screen. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask something. I've signed two autographs today. Is that normal?"

"Only two? Not everyone must know you yet. Do not worry! You will get to sigh more of them! Starfire out!" My eyes widened. Oh my farking goshness. _Only_ two? Wow.

Next I walked to a makeup store; got Star a bunch of makeup. I signed more autographs. I got Cyborg a new video game, Dragons Age. More autographs. Now what to get Robin. A camera? Nah. Hair gel? Nope. I got it! A mystery novel. I walked into the bookstore looking for it. I grabbed 'Falling'. Good book. I checked the date. Oh sh*t. It's actually Christmas Eave. Okay, time to meet up with the others. We met in the food court, after I made sure the Evanasance and makeup was hidden. Raven was sitting at a table reading, and I headed over to her. We sat in silence until Star got there and we flew home.

Sitting in my room, I folded and taped the end of the last package. I was wrapping them in aluminum foil, as I always did, until the flock was killed. I gathered all the packages in my arms and carried them over to the tree in the common room silently, like the ninja I am.

**Christmas Day! **

I woke up bathed in the light from my open curtains. I looked around my room, which I had officially geeked out. Then I remembered what day it was. I ran into the common room like the goofy genetic freak I am. The rest of the titans were eating at the island. I sad down and piled stuff into my plat after saying various good mornings and merry Christmases.

"Time to open presents dudes!" BeastBoy said a large grin on his face.

"I say," said Robin, "since Ghost is the newest member of our group, that she should get to open presents first." I grinned. This place was really starting to feel like home. After Robin was seconded by everyone, people settled down to watch me as I opened my gifts.

"Oh, friend Ghost, you shall have to open my gift first! It is the large one with tree wrapping on it!" Starfire said. I grinned and got to work. Opening it, it was a large box full of clothes, all the correct size.

"Thanks Star, I needed some new clothes," I said, smiling at her. She practically lit up as bright as the tree, she was smiling so large.

"Dude! Mine next!" BeastBoy said, his green hand pointing to a smallish purple wrapped package. I grinned and pulled it out. Ripping the wrapping paper off, I saw the movie and the video game.

"Dude, the new Harry Potter game for the PS3?! _And _The Hobbit _movie?! _If I were a hugger, I would totally hug you right now." I said, excitedly. Beastboy looked smug.

"Mine now!" Cyborg said, pointing to a medium blue wrapped package. I ripped the paper off and nearly fainted.

"I new laptop… Oh my farking goshness," I said, causing the group to laugh.

"I saw how much you used your old dinosaur, so I made you this one. Probably one of the fastest ever!" I bet _I_ was glowing right now.

"My turn," a familiar monotone spoke up. At this point, even Raven was smirking. Probably because I was still in my Harry Potter pajamas. Raven pointed to a package wrapped in black. I ripped it open and squeed.

"'The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe'?! A-friggin-masing!" Raven smirked at me.

"You seemed as dark and demented as me, so I had to get you that," she said in her monotone. I nodded at her.

"Open mine," Robin said, a grin on his face.

"Should I be scared?" I said. He just shook his head. I grabbed the… Batman wrapping paper wrapped morsel. I ripped it open, revealing a box. Opening the box revealed a lot of tissue paper. I growled in frustration as I unrolled the paper. Out plopped a dagger in a sheath. Unsheathing it, I saw that it had a lightning strike etched into the blade.

"I had it custom made for you. At the base it has your name," he said, pointing to it.

"I love it," I whispered in awe. "It's amazing." At this point, Cyborg spoke up again.

"You also have something from all of us," he said, pointing to a flat box. I grabbed it and opened it, revealing a sleevless jumpsuit. I pulled it out. It had a large grey 'G' on the front, and also in the box was a belt with a spot for the dagger, and below it was a grey trench coat. My eyes widened.

"It is awesome," I said, a grin erupting on my face. The room all cheered when I said that. After the flock died, I stopped celebrating Christmas. And now I remembered how it felt to spend time with family.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to write another chapter on christmas, where Ghost meets the Titans East. On the new years ting, she'll meet most of the Honarable Titans as well. **

**~Winglet out!**


End file.
